Series One
Series One of Little Lies consists of 10 episodes. The series takes place after the events of "Mi Casa, Su Casa Loma" in Veritas. Overview After Audrey kills the man who murdered Jordan Crocker, she and Robin discover hey are related, an old friend Paul Stainer comes back into Robin's life, Claire Colbourne makes things more difficult for the unit, Amanda Crocker resurfaces and Audrey dives into her family's past to find answers. Main Plot Lines *The arrival of new D.C.I. Audrey King. *Robin running into Paul Stainer after almost a year. *Amanda Crocker resurfacing in Glasgow after fleeing Toronto. *Audrey and Robin discovering they are related and Audrey dives into her family's past to find answers. *Robin's new friendship with David Bryant. Characters Main Characters *Detective Inspector. Robin Sheppard (10/10 episodes) *Detective Chief Inspector. Audrey King (10/10 episodes) *Dr. Alexandra Nelson (8/10 episodes) *Chief Superintendent. Matthew Weir (8/10 episodes) *Dr. Sarah Kyle (10/10 episodes) Recurring Characters *Claire Colbourne (5/10 episodes) *Paul Stainer (4/10 episodes) *Alice Prentice (4/10 episodes) *David Bryant (4/10 episodes) *Helen Sheppard (3/10 episodes) *Ephraim Sheppard (3/10 episodes) Guest Characters *Amanda Crocker (1/10 episodes) *Matilda 'Mattie' Monroe (1/10 episodes) *Nathan Rush (1/10 episodes) Episode List 1.01 "The New Girl " The new DCI, Audrey King arrives for her first day and meets both her new Boss, Chief Supt. Matthew Weir and her new partner, DI Robin Sheppard. Her first case as DCI is the continuing investigation of two murders in the Chryston area. When investigating King and Sheppard are attacked by the killer along the Strathkelvin Railway Path resulting in the killer being killed himself by King. Later the case is linked with the murder of local star, Jordan Crocker and King and Sheppard discover they are related by blood and are cousins. 1.02 "You Again " While investigating a missing persons case Robin and Audrey run into Paul Stainer, an old friend of Robin who he parted ways with almost a year ago when Robin walked out on Paul overnight and Audrey has more questions about her family and where her roots lie. 1.03 "Sweeter In History " Robin tries to explain why he walked out on Paul and Audrey looks through police records on her parents disappearance and uncovers some hidden truths about her them. 1.04 "Stage Fright " Robin and Audrey investigate when a prop gun is swapped out for a real gun during a live performance at a theater resulting in a murder. 1.05 "Great Expectations " Claire comes to Robin and Audrey with a story of a 17 years old boy who left school never came home. Audrey and Robin discover he was cracking under the pressure of his parents high expectations and hiding a secret from them out of fear but Robin is taken off the case when he punches the father. 1.06 "Slipped Away " After a young man begins to believe he murdered his girlfriend in a car accident he becomes a risk to himself and others. Audrey and Sarah try to find him before he does anything out of guilt while Robin is under suspension. 1.07 "All My Friends " Weir reinstates Robin and they investigate the murder of a college student with half of her classmates are potential suspects and Sarah is visited by Matilda Monroe . 1.08 "Back In Black " Audrey and Robin investigate the murder of a wealthy gentleman in the west end only to come across Amanda Crocker who appears to be pulling a long con on the son of the deceased. Meanwhile David Bryant extends a hand of friendship to Robin. 1.09 "Left With Someone Else " Audrey & Robin investigate the disappearance of a young woman who was last seen leaving a bar with an unknown man who she seems to know while none of her friends have heard of him, Meanwhile Robin's new found friendship with David Bryant takes a turn in a new direction. 1.10 "This Isn't The End " Alice calls Robin for help as Paul didn't come home from a job and has been missing for almost two days with no one knows anything about it. Meanwhile Nelson discovers the truth about Audrey's parents disappearance. Soundtrack/Themes *Robin Sheppard's Theme - "Dark Places" by Quinn Archer *Audrey King's Theme - "Where We Are" by Billy The Kid *Sarah Kyle's Theme - "Ordinary Day" by Emily Mover *Claire Colbourne's Theme - "Terrifying" by Gabriella Cilmi Category:Seasons